


Unforgetful You

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, TLOK Book 3, short fic, swashbuckling-pen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is captured and brainwashed. When she was saved by Asami, she mistakes the engineer as her girlfriend.</p><p>Things get complicated when emotions get entangled on the road to remembering. </p><p>(Taking light from TLOK Book 3. Light angst, but as always, I can’t resist the fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgetful You

The incandescent bulb lured her eyes as it swung rhythmically back and forth. Its trail of amber yellow enchanted her. Filled her mind with blissful emptiness. She was a feather in flight, free from the burden of the past. 

A soothing baritone hummed in her ear. Slow and steady as her breathing. The voice took away all uncertainty and replaced it with glorious purpose.

She can see it now. Her simple life finally found a new meaning.

She is the Avatar. And she lives to protect. To serve.

The benevolent Queen.

 

**

“Korra?”

A voice pierced through the dull tranquility.

"KORRA!"

Terror, stark and red bled through the pleasant amber glow. Korra blinked. Her vision was suddenly invaded by a swirl of ebony hair, flashes of white blue electricity and jade eyes burning with fury.

Men in forest green tunics were darting in and out. One of them was hit by a bolt of electricity before crumpling to the floor. Earthen hands flew towards the raven-haired woman who seemed to be possessed by a hurricane. She was above, she was below. Her long legs whirled and swept the ground, knocking two men off their feet.

"Korra, let's get out of here!" The hurricane woman commanded as she dodged projectile rocks and used a recently electrocuted man as a shield.

Here? Where is here?

Barren walls surrounded her. Not a window in sight. Just a sliver of an air vent near the ceiling that gave no glimpse of the night or day.

She was sitting on a steel chair with chains that hung loose on the sides. Was she strapped to the chair earlier? She felt her arms, feeling the slight depression on her skin.

A gentle hand was upon her face. Carefully lifting tendrils of hair off her forehead.

"Korra, are you okay? I was so worried. I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner." The woman's voice was tender as her touch. Her light green eyes soft. Like she was made of winter dew on lotus leaves instead of the feral storm that rendered three men now unconscious on the floor.

 

"I... don't..." Korra started, surprised by the sound of her own voice. How long since she last spoke? She stared at the other woman whose strong, delicate features she would have remembered in a heartbeat, but somehow she couldn’t. She dug through the recesses of her mind and found...nothing. Frustration formed into a question. "Who are you?"

Thundering footsteps echoed outside.

Alarm gripped the stranger’s hold on her shoulder. "Can you earthbend a hole through there?"

Korra nodded. She might not remember much, but she knew she was the Avatar and she can bend anything.

Feet planted firmly on the ground, she took a wide stance and thrust her fists forward. The wall crumbled and the raven-haired woman took Korra's hand, pulling her towards the exit.

"Stop!" A slight man with a shiny black goatee stepped into the room, he wore the same forest green tunic but with a high collar inlaid with gold. "Avatar Korra, that woman is our enemy. Hand her over to me."

“Don’t listen to him, let’s go.”

Korra glanced at her hand, which was entwined firmly with the woman's. Strangely, she didn't feel threatened by the contact at all.

"Korra," Bright greens bore into her, willing her to understand. "You -know- who I am. They probably messed with your memories to manipulate you. We have to go."

"You're not going anywhere," The man's words were sure and slow, dipping into a smooth baritone. A mirthless smile curled his lips. "Avatar Korra, the Earth Queen requests your protection and loyalty."

In an instant, Korra's face was wiped of any expression. She wrenched her hand away and bowed. "I am the Earth Queen's most humble servant."

Horror dawned on the woman’s face, her mouth formed an inaudible "No."

"Her Majesty is in danger, subdue the enemy."

Without a second to spare, Korra blasted jets of flames towards the raven-haired woman who swiftly sidestepped the attack.

"Korra! It's me! Asami!" The engineer ducked as a slab of rock sailed overhead.

Pleased that the Avatar is on full attack mode, the man helped his fallen comrades to their feet. 

"Sir," One of them groaned. "The sequence was interrupted, are you sure-"

"She obeyed the command, that’s what matters. We’ll complete the sequence when we reach Ba Sing Se. Ready the airship, Her Majesty awaits." The man turned to address the Avatar. "Bind her when you're done. Wait for me here for further instructions."

“As you wish.” Korra said flatly as she unleashed a gust of wind. It hit the engineer on the chest, slamming her against the wall.

"Korra, please...." Asami winced. Ignoring the pain stabbing her back, she stood up and tried to reach the bender without getting roasted by streams of fire. With the men gone, maybe she can better reason with her. "You need to remember…your father's name is Tonraq. Your mother's name is Senna..."

"I only serve the Earth Queen!" Korra gritted her teeth, sending a wall of earth towards Asami.

The tycoon ran and leapt over the wall, landing behind the Avatar.

"She's -using- you, Korra. She lied to you about the airbenders. And now she had you brainwashed. You -hate- the Earth Queen!" Asami mimicked the direction of Korra's movements, staying behind the Avatar's back to avoid any attack.

"Do. Not. Insult. The Benevolent. Queen!" Enraged, Korra roared fire from her mouth. Her eyes glowed a brilliant white.

The air shifted and went still. The ground shivered as an ancient power thrummed and engulfed the Avatar.

Oh shit. Was the only eloquent thought the engineer’s brain could muster.

Fear froze Asami’s body as her mind went into overdrive. How can she possibly reach Korra in the Avatar State? 

Asami shut her eyes as wind lashed at her with such force she was momentarily lifted off the ground before landing hard on her knees.

There must be some way to get through.

"You will not harm the Queen." Korra's voice resonated from the depths of the Earth.

Immense heat flicked the top of the engineer’s bowed head. Even with her eyes closed, she can see the brightness of Korra’s bent flames.

Asami’s heart quickened. 

Just do something. -Anything.-

 

“Korra….” All her hope and fear rolled into those two syllables as she opened her eyes and flung herself towards the Avatar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a three chapter adventure romance fic, so don't expect too much. Thank you for reading, I may be a bit random. But always, I write to have fun, hope you did too.
> 
> If you find it in your heart to feed my Muse with feedback, please do so. I love it when I know I'm not just talking to myself.


End file.
